


Cruising

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, No Beta, very little proof reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Warriors and Wild are separated after the shift in dimensions. They could walk to the nearest town.Or they could go with Wild's plan.
Relationships: Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 13
Kudos: 450





	Cruising

In Warrior’s opinion, being thrown out of one timeline to another was just as bad as having your tooth yanked out. It left him nauseous with a bitter taste in his mouth. Not to mention the dreaded headaches. 

This warping was particularly terrible. He found himself lying on the ground with Wild beside him, cradling his head while trying to steady his breathing. 

“I hate it when it does that,” Wild grumbled as he attempted to stand up. 

Warriors only managed a nod before looking around his surroundings. From the elevated ground he figured they were stuck in the mountains until he noticed a gorge with a shallow stream. The terrain was rough with drops and rises that made his feet ache just looking at it. 

“Where is everyone?” Warriors asked. He could have sworn that he and Wild haven’t gone far from camp to scout. “They can’t be that far.” 

But an hour of searching had proven to be fruitless. Another hour had passed when they found a lone traveler. Unfortunately, the traveler hasn’t seen the other Links. 

“Is there a town nearby?” Warriors asked the traveler. “My friend and I are a little lost you see.”

The nearest town it turns out was two day's worth of distance away.

“If the others are still together then they should be heading towards that town,” Warriors said. “We are running short on supplies so it would be wise to stock up first and wait for them there. Do you think you can catch a wild horse for us to mount?” 

Wild scanned the terrain with a frown. “I could but I doubt horses would be able to rough this type of land without a clear path.”

Warriors cursed under his breath as he scanned the canyon. Wild was right there wasn’t any clear paths leading them to a town and if there was he doubted that traveler would withhold that information from them. 

With a sigh, he took a start in the direction of the town when he noticed Wild wasn’t following. He turned to Wild about to ask what was the hold up when he noticed a thoughtful smirk on Wild’s face.

He knew that look. That was the look he had when he decided to mount a bear or an ancient spirit. It was also the same look that he had when the two of them had the bright idea to fly over the enemy camp “to rain fire” on them. 

“I have an idea,” Wild said as he started to swipe through his Sheikah Slate. 

“Does the idea involve hurling ourselves across the land with a log?” Warrior asked bemused. “Because we don’t exactly have enough healing potions or fairies to help out with the aftermath.”

Wild’s smile grew wider as he clicked on something on his magic slate. “No. It’s better than that because I can actually steer this one.”

That got Warrior’s attention as he walked back to Wild. Wild fiddled with his slate a little longer and in a flash of blue strands there stood a bizarre-looking contraption in front of them. 

It vaguely reminded Warriors of a horse fused in with a cart. It had two large wheels and two handles in the front. In the middle was a saddle-like seat for what he assumed was the rider. Wild excitedly made his way towards it and inspected the contraption. 

“It’s still full of fuel,” Wild exclaimed to Warriors, not that he had any idea what Wild was talking about. 

“And what exactly is it?” Warriors asked warily as Wild mounted it. He winced as the contraption let out a roar when Wild twisted its handles. 

“This thing,” Wild gave it a little pat, “is the Master Cycle Zero. An ancient Sheikah technology like my slate that lets me travel across Hyrule. I don’t like using it much because it’s too loud to be used for stealth and finding proper fuel for it is a chore.” 

With lands wide as Wild’s Hyrule, he can see Wild riding that thing in the empty open fields to get from one place to another faster. 

“And it can rough this type of terrain?” Warriors asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh, I know it can,” Wild said as he slipped on a pair of spectacles on his face. “We might even be able to make it to the town before the night falls. Oh and wear these goggles over your eyes, it can help.” 

Warriors accepted the other pair of goggles slowly and put them on. He doubted that this contraption was that fast but he sat behind Wild anyway. It seemed a better alternative than walking to the town. 

“Hold on tight to me,” Wild warned as he made the mechanical beast roar again. “And to your stuff.” 

Before Warriors could even readjust his position they were taking off. All doubts of the contraption’s speed disappeared instantly as he clung on to Wild for his dear life. Warriors was sure he was screaming but his voice was thrown into the winds as the world passed by in a rush of a blur. Wild expertly maneuvered around the plants and wildlife with ease as Warriors finally felt the initial panic fade away. 

The rush of wind in his ears and the way his surroundings blurred slowly started to excite him along with the adrenaline. His scarf fluttered in the wind with his hair as Wild let out a whoop. 

The first drop wasn’t too steep but it still left Warriors’ blood rushing to his head and left his stomach cold. The landing took the air out of his lungs and before he could recover, they were already shooting forward. 

It wasn’t too long before Warriors was laughing and whooping along with Wild whenever they were launched into the air. Wild must have taken this as a sign to do something crazy because before Warriors could comprehend what was happening, Wild maneuvered the mechanical ride to go on only its hind wheels. Warriors held on tighter to Wild and screamed as the mechanical beast fell back on two wheels. After that Wild did this trick a few more times in flater parts of the area laughing at Warriors’ screams. 

Warriors were more than aware Wild was just showing off now. But just as when he thought all the crazy stunts were over Wild lifted one hand from the handlebar and pointed down into the gorge. 

“I see them!” Warriors strained to hear what Wild was yelling about. Warriors risked glancing down into the gorge and saw the rest of the heroes resting near the river bed further ahead in the gorge.

“How will we get to them?” Warriors screamed over the wind and almost immediately regretted his question. He could just feel Wild wearing that same smirk of the reckless idea. 

Wild increased the speed of the mount and slowly started to turn towards the gorge. 

“Wait!” Warriors screamed. “Do you plan to-”

“Yeah!” Wild interrupted Warriors as he approached the edge.

The drop wasn’t enough to kill but if they fell off or if the mechanical beast shattered from the impact then they certainly would end up with broken bones. Warriors held on tighter than ever before and felt himself seize up as the ground beneath them disappeared. 

He gave a quick prayer to whatever deity was listening as the ground got closer. Despite his fears, he had never felt such thrill like this before as he was free-falling down to the ground.

They landed with nothing more than a bounce of the mechanical beast and shot through the camp with the momentum of the fall. 

Wild turned the mechanical beast sharply to the side until both he and Warriors was nearly dipped to the ground. Warriors screamed and held tighter as Wild set one foot down on the ground for extra balance and friction. They skidded to a stop a few centimeters from the camp as the Links watched them with wide eyes and jaws dropped to the floor. 

Wild set the mount upright and Warriors loosened his hold on him. They removed their goggles and Warriors snuck a glance at Wild. He had a grin spread across his face as his eyes had a near maniacal glean to it. His hair was tangled and covered most of his forehead and shoulders. Warriors had a sneaking suspicion he looked pretty much the same with the messy hair and the grin on his face. 

“Hey,” Wild said to the group in a casual tone. “We were looking for you.”

* * *

Wild took a slow sip of his tea as he leaned against the log he was using as a makeshift resting place. 

After he and Warriors dropped in at the camp, the Links had exploded into dozens of questions about the mount, where they have been, and if they were injured in any way. The only injury that Wild had was the mild pain in his stomach where Warriors had grabbed on to him. But that was hardly of any concern since it didn’t leave a mark. Warriors looked embarrassed when Wild had admitted that to the group. 

In the end, they couldn’t make it to town before night so they stayed at the camp relaxing from the ride. 

Wild looked up as Warriors sat down next to Wild holding his own cup of tea. They gave each other a smile as they enjoyed the silence and their tea for a while.

“That was fun,” Warriors said, setting his empty cup down. 

“I thought you would like it.”

“We should do it again.” 

Wild grinned at Warriors who returned the look with a smirk. “Sure. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve to show off.”

Warriors barked out a laugh. “Somehow I don’t doubt that.”

He gave Wild a friendly bump in the shoulder and left to his bedroll. Wild watched him go and let out a content sigh as he prepared his round of the night watch. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted more content for these two dorks so here I am   
> Comments and feedback are always welcome


End file.
